


Cover for When the Sky Falls

by coricomile



Series: Book Covers [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quint hates planes. Quint really, really hates planes. But with MI6 hunting him down, he hasn't got much of a choice but to get on one. He should've known better. He really should've known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for When the Sky Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Sky Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450675) by [ginnyvos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos), [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> I really, really enjoyed this monster of a fic and decided halfway through I wanted to do something to show my appreciation. Stranded on a desert island is one of my favorite tropes, and I fell in a love a bit with the minions. I highly suggest giving it a read.


End file.
